


Just Add Flour

by Miss_lestrudel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_lestrudel/pseuds/Miss_lestrudel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard, Thranduil, and the Bardlings try to bake cookies; however, their ada isn't a very good cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Add Flour

**Author's Note:**

> pen-neth = little one

          "Thran, that's not how you do it." Bard stated, dodging the egg that was splashing from the mixing bowl.

          "I think I know how to make something as simple as cookies." Thranduil said.

          "Ada!" Tilda complained as she wiped at the egg in her hair.

          "Sorry pen-neth." Thranduil sighed and turned off the beater.

          "Maybe we should look at the directions." Sigrid suggested.

          Bard gave Thranduil a look telling him to listen to her.

          "It'll be fine, I just need some flour." Thranduil said, stretching to get the flour from the top shelf.

          "This'll end great." Bain mumbled from the kitchen table, where he was doing homework.

          Thranduil poured the flour in a measuring cup and began to add it to the bowl. Then he picked the beater up again and stuck it in the bowl.

          "Thran-" Bard began but was cut off by Thranduil turning the beater on.

          Flour sprayed through the air, coating the kitchen in powder. Thranduil turned the beater off and Bard coughed out a puff of white. Everyone's faces were caked in white, including their clothes and there was even a light dusting as far as the cabinets. Everyone was silently looking at each other until Tilda was the first to laugh. Her laugh sent a wave through the room and soon everyone was laughing, even Bain who was now dusting off his papers.

          "Perhaps the directions now, ada?" Sigrid giggled, replacing the bowl in front of Thranduil with a cookbook. 

          Thranduil grumbled but had a smile on his face. Bard squeezed his hand.

          "Ya git." He smiled, moving away to grab more eggs.

* * *

          A long hour later, the cookies were finally done. Tilda complained that they could have been done quicker but was silenced when she bit into one. The cookies were perfectly soft and the chocolate chips melted in her mouth. 

          "Took us long enough." Bard laughed, kissing Thranduil's dusty cheek.

          Bain finally joined them and they all stuffed their mouths with the confections.

          They heard a door click in the other room and the familiar sound of rolling luggage.

          "Da! Ada! Anyone home?" A voice called.

          Legolas entered the kitchen with a suitcase rolling by his side. Time froze as he looked around the red-turned-white room. 

          "What the-"

          "Leggy!" Tilda yelled, crushing Legolas' legs in a tight hug.

          "It's about time you came back." Bain smirked.

          "We missed you!" Sigrid exclaimed.

          Thranduil was speechless, holding back a smile as Bard was sure he was trying to keep his cool.

          When Tilda backed up, a powdery imprint was left on the elf's leggings. However he didn't seem to mind, picking up Tilda and carrying her to the cookie plate. After shoving two cookies in his mouth, he turned to his fathers, laughing when he saw their pale faces. 

          "I'd like to bet 50 quid ada couldn't figure out how to make it." Legolas said laughing.

          "I know perfectly well how to make cookies. The mixer was on the fritz." Thranduil stated, crossing his arms.

          "Oh sure." Bard sassed. He clapped Legolas on the back and smiled at Thranduil. "He wouldn't even let us check the book until the kitchen was half-destroyed."

          They laughed and even Thranduil cracked a small smile.

          "Can we make more now that Leggy's here?" Tilda asked with pleading eyes at Thranduil.

          "Absolutely not." He huffed.

* * *

 

          A half hour later, Thranduil was smiling as they iced their shaped sugar cookies. He was much more lucky with the icing, creating a beautiful (and neat) crown-shaped cookie. Sigrid had shaped hers into a three-legged cat (it would've been four if Bain hadn't teased her and accidentally broke off a leg). Bain made his into a sword, fake fighting with Legolas who had made a bow and arrow. Tilda's was roughly shaped like an elf (who she claimed to be ada and Bard noticed the intense joy in Thranduil's eyes when she gave it to him). Bard's was in the shape of a dragon (in which Thranduil jokingly said it looked like a misshapen dog with wings and got elbowed in the gut). 

          Bard snuck a kiss while everyone was decorating, loving Thranduil whether he could bake or not.


End file.
